


Slower

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete needs Patrick to help him slow down.</p><p>
  <i>Slowing down involved the bed and Patrick’s lips on Pete’s while fingers and legs twisted under the covers.  Denim on denim and Pete’s mouth making breathy little gasps and whimpers.  Patrick’s fingers tangling in hair and shirt collars, swallowing the noises only to force more out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slower

The balloon floated up. They all saw it from the corner of their eyes across the street, but Patrick saw Pete’s eyes follow it down the length of the block, his usually quick pace slowing to follow it longer. Patrick’s eyes continued to follow him into the hotel lobby and through the hallway. 

No one, least of all Pete, batted an eyelash at Patrick following the bassist into his hotel room rather than his own. Pete didn’t really seem able to bat an eyelash at anything. He dropped his bag and then he stood there, a few feet before the bedroom really started, essentially locking Patrick in behind him. The singer dropped his bag as well.

“I feel too fast,” Pete whispered, not moving, except for his fingers picking at themselves, like they were trying to dig something out from within.

Patrick stepped forward and grabbed his hands, pressing them flat against Pete’s thighs while he pushed his face to the back of Pete’s neck. “We’ll slow down then,” he promised.

Slowing down involved the bed and Patrick’s lips on Pete’s while fingers and legs twisted under the covers. Denim on denim and Pete’s mouth making breathy little gasps and whimpers. Patrick’s fingers tangling in hair and shirt collars, swallowing the noises only to force more out.

“Please?” Pete choked, arching his back to press the full length of his body against Patrick’s. He was already moving his hands down to undo his own jeans and the younger boy let him, sat back and watched. And then, when Pete’s eyes were on the ceiling, leaned forward to let his tongue dart across the tip of his cock.

The older boy swore, reaching down to grip Patrick’s hair as he struggled to be a gentleman and control the bucking of his hips. The singer’s hands pressed down on them anyway, anchoring Pete to the bed and making him struggle against the hold on instinct. Patrick’s head moved lower, his teeth tracing the underside of the length, chin getting wet with spit as he bobbed up and down, slowly at first and then with a pace like wildfire. 

Patrick was pulling away entirely too soon for Pete’s liking and then fumbling in his bag. Legs spread, knees up, and Pete pulling a pillow to his face. Swearing and slow, then quicker and then more and faster. When Patrick pressed in, Pete threw the pillow across the room and pulled him down, forcing their lips together and pressing his tongue in to taste the other boy, inhale his breath.

Pete wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist and pulled him in deeper, hiding his face in the boy’s neck and begging him. “Harder. Please. I need it, ‘Trick. Please. More.”

Then screaming and swearing and the mattress was squeaking while police sirens drove by outside. Pete was still crying out for more and Patrick flipped him to his knees. He slid in with one quick motion and held Pete’s hair in two hands while he fucked him, hard and fast, the way was asking for it.

Pete came first and Patrick held him with an arm around the waist before he let the older boy fall to the bed, coming on his back and wiping it off with a shirt. He pulled the dark haired boy into his arms and then started singing the chorus of the song Pete had sent to his email the day before. 

Pete tried to hum along for a minute, but just ended up tracing invisible tattoos down the younger boy’s arm.

“Slower?” Patrick whispered when he noticed Pete’s eyes had closed.

“Slower,” he agreed happily.


End file.
